NEARLY -WEDS
by Jie Yoo Park137
Summary: [Chap 3 UPDATE ]Lee Sungmin yang dicampakkan tepat di hari pernikahannya memutuskan untuk pergi menyeberangi lautan menuju ke Amerika. Di sana dia bertemu dengan Pria asal Korea, Cho Kyuhyun, seorang vice president di kantornya sekaligus duda beranak dua yang pemarah, sinis, dan cuek, namun luar biasa seksi/KYUMIN/YAOI/Romance/TYPOS
1. Chapter 1

Aku berusaha keras menciptakan kesan sebagai seorang turis yang paling berpengalaman, tetapi aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin bisa melakukannya. Dan mungkin aku tidak tampak secerdas yang aku banyangkan, menjadi orang pertama yang _nongkrong _di gerbang bandara setengah jam sebelum serombongan besar peserta tur datang.

Dan sini...aku benar –benar mengudara sekarang, mengudara menuju daratan Amerika untuk pekerjaan baruku. Aku duduk tegak dan menarik nafas dalam,

"Hidup baru, aku datang!"

.

**NEARLY -WEDS **

**(Novels remake)**

**Main Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lauren**

**Henry**

**OC**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**YAOI**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama**

**note: IDE CERITA ini ASLI milik PENULIS "Jane Costello" dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya me-remake- dengan penulisan cara saya sendiri (Alakadar-nya), disini saya tidak memiliki maksud apapun selain menuangkan ide cerita yang telah ada ini ke dalam sebuah fanfiction dengan Main Cast kesayangan kita "KYUMIN".**

**Jika anda tidak berkenan, saya anjurkan untuk meninggalkan laman ini... terngkyuuu...**

**.**

**Di dedikasikan untuk semua JOYer yang mencintai OTP tercintaah kita ini...**

**Well...**

**Happy Readiiiing**

**.**

**.**

_**Sumarry : **_**Lee Sungmin yang dicampa****k****kan tepat di hari pernikahannya memutuskan untuk pergi menyeberangi lautan menuju ke Amerika. Di sana dia bertemu dengan Pria asal Korea, Cho Kyuhyun, seorang **_**vice president**_** di kantornya sekaligus duda beranak dua yang pemarah, sinis, dan cuek, namun luar biasa **_**seksi.**_

**.**

**.**

**Nealy –Weds **

**Chapter 1**

**-o0o-**

Aku mondar –mandir di ruang tunggu bandara, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu lama mempelajari papan-papan informasi penerbangan dengan tampang putus asa untuk berjaga-jaga seadainya aku memberi kesan pada siapa pun bahwa aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan, dan aku diliputi berbagai pemandangan dan suara asing. Logat yang membuat kemampuan bahasa Inggrisku sedikitku ragukan. Aku sudah merasakan sensasi ini saat aku bicara dengan bosku melalui telepon minggu lalu. Aku akan menjadi pengasuh bagi Summer (tiga setengah tahun) dan Katie (dua tahun), putri –putri pasangan Josh dan Karen._._ Keluarga Josh menjalankan sebuah perusahaan mereka sendiri di Kalamazoo,Michigan, yang merupakan tujuan terakhirku hari ini. Benar-benar menyenangkan dan sangat, yah_, ke – Amerika-an._

Karen berusaha keras menekankan betapa bahagianya ia dan Josh menerimaku – " Seorang pengasuh dari Korea Selatan yang sangat berkelas" –dirumah mereka.

Selain itu, aku mendapatkan mobil sendiri, tidak akan diminta melakukan tugas –tugas rumah tangga dan mereka menginginkanku pergi berlibur bersama mereka di Bermuda bulan depan, _dengan semua biaya ditanggung_.

Aku merasakan ponselku bergetar. Ada pesan baru dari agen tempatku terdaftar, British Supernannies. Agen Korea Selatan dengan pertumbuhan pesat di Amerika.

"Ini pesan untuk Sungmin Lee," ujar suara Hyo Jin, sekretaris agak gagap yang berurusan denganku beberapa minggu terakhir ini. "Aku sangat menyesal tentang ini,Sungmin_-ah_, tetapi ada perubahan rencana. Hubungi aku jika kau sempat...dan, yang paling penting sebelum kau naik ke penerbanganmu selanjutnya." Aku menghubunginya.

Pesan itu disusul percakapan panjang, yang mengungkapkan bahwa tujuanku bukan lagi ke Kalamazoo. Aku sekarang harus pergi ke Hope Fall di dekat Boston. Yang ini berarti aku tidak akan tinggal bersama Karen dan Josh. Atau mengemudi mobil pemberian mereka. Atau pergi liburan ke Bermuda.

Hope Fall –harapan tuntuh ? yang benar saja.

.

**KYUMIN**

.

Aku sekarang akan menemui Mrs. Cho, yang ternyata adalah warga asli Korea Selatan – Sedikit melegakan. Orang tua tunggal, untuk menjaga kedua anaknya ; Lauren, yang hampir berusia enam tahun, dan Henry yang baru berusia tiga tahun. Ternyata ada perubahan rencana di saat terakhir. Karen dan Josh memiliki pengasuh yang bekerja pada mereka tahun lalu dan tiba –tiba kembali bisa bekerja setelah mereka mencapai kesepakatan tentang kenaikan gaji.

Aku mencengkram ranselku,mengingat diriku bahwa aku lelaki kuat, percaya diri, dan mandiri yang dengan senang hati akan menjalani kehidupan yang tidak menentu dan mengubah rencana jika di perlukan.

Aku menuju sebuah toko untuk membeli sebotol air mineral. Dan ketika aku menghampiri kasir untuk membayarnya, seorang pegawai toko blasteran Amerika –Afrika berporsi tubuh subur melayangkan senyum padaku.

"Berlibur kemana, Tuan ?" ujarnya berseri –seri.

"Oh, Boston. Urusan kerja," jawabku, memberi kesan yang cukup samar bagi orang –orang lain di antrean di belakangku,

"Boston ya ?, Well, semoga kau bersenang –senang,"

"Tentu saja, terima kasih."

Aku mengambil botol itu darinya dan berusaha memasukannya ke ranselku sebelum beranjak. Tetapi tali bagian atas ranselku tidak bergerak. Aku membebaskan tanganku dengan menjejalkan dompetku ke mulut, lalu berusaha menjejalkan botol itu kebagian depan tas. Tetapi tak berhasil dengan mudah.

Setelah mendorong, menarik, dan bergumul, aku sama sekali belum berhasil memasukan botol itu kedalam tasku, dan sekarang aku menyadari kalau antrean semakin panjang. Karena wanita ini berdecak sebal, aku membuka saku belakang tas, memasukkan botol, menegakan badanku dengan jengkel.

Pada saat inilah gesper dompetku, yang masih terjepit di gigiku berulah sendiri. Dompetku mendadak terbuka dan recehan logam menyembur keluar. Wanita di belakangku seolah –olah menghembuskan nafas putus asanya. Yang lain bergegas maju untuk menawarkan bantuan dan aku merangkak kesana –kemari, dengan kikuk berusaha memunguti uangku, pipiku merah menyala menahan malu.

"Umm.. trims,oh, maaf,aku, emm... terima kasih banyak, maaf," ocehku. Ingin melarikan diri, aku menjejal dompet kosongku di antara lutut dan terpincang –pincang keluar, dengan lengan penuh unag logam, karyu –kartu bank,dan ransel, sambil memaksakan diri mengabaikan tawa cekikikan yang tertahan dari orang –orang yang kulewati.

"Semoga bersenang –senang, Tuan!" seru pegawai toko di belakangku,

"Oh, Sial"

.

0o0

.

Setelah naik monorel ke Grand Central Station, aku duduk untuk menunggu kereta ke Boston lalu membaca sebuah koran yang ada disana. Seseorang duduk sebelahku dan menghirup seberkas aroma _aftershape_ yang langsung menusuk inderaku.

Calvin Klein Truth. Aku bisa mengenali aroma itu dimana saja. Itu adalah _aftershap_e yang di pakai Donghae setiap pagi, tepat setelah merapikan rambutnya dan meluruskan darinya dengan cara yang sangat teliti yang sudah amatku kenal. Sejenak aku melupakan tempatku berada sekarang. Aku mendongkak ke atas, denyut nadiku berpacu. Itu bukan Lee Donghae. Aku belum melihatnya selama hampir dua bulan, jadi apa alasanku mengira ia bisa disini di Amerika ?. Dan orang di sebelahku ini adalah seorang pria gembul yang melayangkan senyum padaku. Aku balas tersenyum lalu kembali pada koranku.

.

0o0

.

Lee Donghae dan aku bertemu saat usiaku dua puluh tahun dan usianya dua puluh tiga tahun, perbedaan usia yang sangat kecil. Hal pertama yang harus kutekan tentang Donghae adalah bahwa ia akuntan yang paling tidak biasa yang pernah di jumpai orang. Ia salah satu orang yang bisa berbaur dengan begitu cepat dengan siapapun yang di jumpainya. Aku mendapatinya mempesona, menarik, dan sangat tampan. Ia membuat orang menoleh kemanapun ia pergi. Donghae memiliki tampang yang rupawan dan sekarang pada usia tiga puluh tahun, ia masih mempertahankannya. Ia agak kurus dan tinggi beberapa sentimeter dariku, tetapi wajah dan senyumnya sangat menawan. Ia jantung hatiku, dan aku tergila –gila padanya. Perasaanku berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang semakin kuyakini sebagai cinta yng mendalam dan abadi. Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa setelah tujuh tahun kami masih saling berpandangan seperti anak yang di mabuk cinta. Tetapi kami saling tahu kelemahan masing –masing dan tetap saling mencintai terlepas dari hal itu. Setelah begitu lama bersama,cinta kami tidak menggebu –gebu seperti pertama dulu. Tetapi cinta itu kokoh. Cinta sejati. Dasar untuk membangun kehidupan bersama seumur hidup. Setidaknya begitulah menurutku.

Namun...betapa melesetnya dugaanku.

**.**

**Kyumin**

**.**

Aku sudah berada di kereta api selama lebih dari tiga jam. Aku menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol dengan orang sebelahku. Ini, seperti segala sesuatu yang mencegahku untuk memikirkan Donghae (meskipun hanya sementara).

Setelah melewatkan waktu dua puluh menit berikutnya dengan membaca majalah, aku memasukan majalah itu ke dalam tasku, barulah melihat amplop tersebunyi di dasar tasku. Aku mengambilnya dan memeriksa bagian depannya, tempat nama "Sungmin-_ee"_ tertulis dengan tulisan tangan eomma ku. Ini mengingatkanku betapa eomma dan appa terang –terangan menujukan bahwa mereka lebih suka aku tidak pergi untuk perjalanan ini. Dan jika eomma memiliki pendapat sesuatu, ia tidak ragu –ragu mengutarakannya...

_Sungmin sayang,_

_Jika kau membaca surat ini, itu berarti kau sudah nekat melakukannya dan sekarang sedang dalam perjalan menuju Amerika. Kau sudah tahu pendapatku tentang ini, jadi kita tidak akan membicarakannya lagi._

_Jika ini menurutmu harus kau lakukan, jelas kau melakukannya. Secara pribadi, kurasa kau lebih berhasil membuat "sialan" itu__ jengkel__ jika kau tetap disini. Cara apa lagi yang lebih baik untuk menunjukan padanya bahwa hidup terus berjalan tanpa dirinya ?._

_Dan mungkin tak sebanding dari yang kau alami, intinya adalah, kau tidak sendirian, ada banyak orang di sekelilingmu yang tahu apa yang kau rasa._

_Satu-satunya yang kuminta adalah agar kau mendengarkan beberapa nasihat dari seseorang yang sudah hidup jauh lebih lama darimu._

_Pertama –tama, waspadalah terhadap teroris, jika kau melihat orang bertingkah mencurigakan, segera telepon polisi atau aku. Kedua, -jangan salah paham- kau perlu mengawasi berat badanmu. Kau dulu mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang indah sayang. Dan eomma tahu, jika diet tidak ada di pikiranmu saat ini._

_Bagaimanapun, eomma sudah mengatakan semua yang ingin eomma katakan sekarang. Yang berarti satu –satunya yang tersisa adalah, ucapan selamat jalan, manisku, putra kecilku, aku akan merindukanmu..._

_Peluk cium, _

_eomma _

_xxx_

aku baru selesai membacanya, aku mendongkak dan sadar bahwa beberapa menit lagi kami akan tiba di Boston. Aku mulai mengemasi barangku, ketika sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi.

Kereta api itu terlonjak. Wanita disebelahku -yang memegang botol minuman keras ilegal- meluncur kedepan. Aku membantunya berdiri, tapi yang terjadi minuman dalam botol itu tumpah menyiram rambut, wajah dan ke pori –poriku. Dan kenyataannya aku sudah beraromakan alkohol saat ini.

"Aku...uhh...apa...," ujarku tercengang,

"BRENGSEK!" raung wanita itu, tidak mengacuhkanku sambil melayangkan tinjunya ke udara.

Aku berjalan melewatinya sambil menyeret koperku dan menjejalkan diriku sendiri ke beserta koperku ke toilet di ujung gerbong. Aku punya waktu beberapa menit sebelum waktu kereta berhenti di stasiun.

Ruangan ini luar biasa kecil, tapi ini satu –satunya cara untuk segera berganti pakaian, aku merogoh isi koperku mencari baju ganti.

"Oh, Tuhan," gumamku selagi memeriksa koper,

"Oh Tuhan, Oh, Tuhan. Oh, Tuhan..." waktunya sangat sempit, bahkan saat aku memasang bajuku, sadar jika kereta sudah semakin kosong. Satu –satunya pikiran positifku adalah setidaknya Donghae tidak melihatku, pemandangan ini hanya akan menegaskankan bahwa meninggalkanku adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Oh Tuhan...Mrs Cho, Kuharap kau wanita yang pengertian, sungguh.

.

0o0

.

Jelas bahwa orang yang mengangkat papan tanda dengan namaku tertulis disana bukanlah Mrs. Cho. Bukan karena papan nama itu tidak bertuliskan "Sungmin Lee" dengan huruf hangul hitam yang begitu besar, sehingga bisa dilihat dari luar angkasa. Atau karena yang orang ini tidak menunggu tepat di bawah jam, sesuai yang diberitahukan agenku sebagai tempat yang harus ku tuju. Atau karena dua anak kecil yang melompat –lompat di belakang tidak cocok dengan ekpresi Lauren dan Henry. Melainkan karena hal lain, orang yang memegang papan nama ku adalah seorang _pria_.

Tentu saja, aku tidak boleh menujukkan bahwa hal ini telah membingungkanku – demi kesan pertama- jadi aku berjalan melewati pintu utama berusaha tampak antusias, percaya diri, dan lebih dari segalanya.

Pria itu menatapku. Ekpresinya keras, tetapi bukannya tidak menarik. Sama sekali tidak. Malah, ia..._oh, Tuhan_...ia menakjubkan. Terlalu tampan.

.

0o0

.

Ia memiliki rambut coklat gelap, bermata gelap khas Asia, dan fisik yang akan membuat lutut siapapun lemas : Tinggi, putih nyaris pucat, berbahu lebar, dengan otot yang pas, fisik yang jauh mencolok dari fisik Donghae.

Disisi lain, orang tampan ini bukanlah pria yang bakal di sebut ibuku "Orang berselera bagus". Ia jelas tidak seminggu tidak bercukur, dan T-shirt dan Levi's-nya mungkin di cuci di Sungai Han. Tetapi entah bagaimana, ia sangat cocok dengan penampilan itu. Ia sangat tampan, tetapi juga liar dan berantakan. Ketampanannya kasar dan alami,hampir dekil. Dan sangat berbeda dari...oh, Tuhan, kenapa aku membandingkan semua pria yang ku jumpai dengan Donghae ?

"Hai!" aku mendapati diriku menggerakan mulut dangan spontan ketika mendekat.

Tetapi pria ini tidak bergerak, dan tidak tersenyum. Tidak diragukan lagi jika kedua anak ini anaknya. Keduanya memiliki mata yang sama, dan rambut yang sama yang menuruni punggung gadis kecil itu.

Aku terus berjalan ke arah mereka, barulah setelah tinggal setengah meter aku sadar jika ayah mereka menunjukan ke khawatiran.

"Kau pasti...Sungmin ?" tanyanya, nyaris enggan.

"_Betul!"_ jawabku, aku mengulurkan tangan, "Senang bertemu dengan anda," lanjutku, "Bagaimana kau tahu tentangku Sungmin –_ssi ? _saya rasa anda sudah mendengar tentang selera berpakaian Korea yang terkenal, ya ?_"_ ucapnya sedikit menyidir, aku melirik pakaianku, tidak heran jika ia tidak terkesan.

Celana panjangku adalah celana piyama yang di belikan bibiku sebagai hadiah perpisahan. Belum lagi polanya kotak –kotak pink yang perpijar bila terkena cahaya. Belum lagi baju yang ku pakai dengan teknik tergesa-gesa tadi.

Mendengar ucapannya aku hanya bisa menggaruk kapalaku yang tidak gatal, sambil menggerutu dalam hati.

"Ikut aku," perintah pria itu, sambil mengangkat koperku dan berderap pergi, dengan anak –anak yang melompat lompat di belakangnya.

"Oh, anda... baik sekali" gumamku dan berusaha mengejar,

Ia mendahuluiku ke mobil, menaruh koper di bagasi, memasang sabuk pengaman untuk anak –anak dan menyalakan mesin sebelum aku selesai melepas ransel dari punggung dan naik ke kursi penumpang.

Saat kami keluar dari lapangan parkir, jantungku berdebar karena senang bercampur gugup – dan meskipun aku nyaris tidak bisa mempercayainya, karena sejak pertama kali perasaan itu muncul, ada sedikit _garirah._

Sebagian karena ingin mengalihkan pikiranku dari bentuk lengan pria ini, aku memutuskan ini mungkin saat yang tepat untuk menjernihkan sesuatu.

" Jadi...dimana Mrs. Cho ?"

Mata pria itu menyipit, dan dalam sedetik ia tampak sangat mirip seperti Terminator,

"Apa itu lelucon ?" tanyanya

"Tidak." Aku mengerutkan dahi, "Maksudku, aku baru berbicara dengan agen yang memberitahuku bahwa aku bekerja untuk Mrs. Cho,"

"Maaf, sayang...aku Cho, Cho Kyuhyun. Dan, seperti yang kau lihat aku bukan seorang _Mrs_." Setelah ucapannya aku pun melongo, Orang Korea tempatku akan bekerja adalah seorang Pria ? jadi sepanjang perjalan menuju kemari aku salah paham jika ia adalah seorang yang ku anggap Mrs. Cho...Ya Tuhan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Next or delete ?**

.

.

Hallo hai,

Saya kembali lagi... setelah menghilang lebih dari 3 bulan..hehehehe...

Saya membawa cerita baru remake dari sebuah novel terjemahan. adakah yang pengen lanjuuut ?

Review yaa...

.

.

Thank


	2. Chapter 2

**Nearly-Weds**

**(Novels remake)**

**Main Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lauren**

**Henry**

**OC**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**YAOI**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama**

**note: IDE CERITA ini ASLI milik PENULIS "Jane Costello" dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya me-remake- dengan penulisan cara saya sendiri (Alakadar-nya), disini saya tidak memiliki maksud apapun selain menuangkan ide cerita yang telah ada ini ke dalam sebuah fanfiction dengan Main Cast kesayangan kita "KYUMIN".**

**Jika anda tidak berkenan, saya anjurkan untuk meninggalkan laman ini.**

**.**

**Di dedikasikan untuk semua JOYer yang mencintai OTP tercinta kita ini.**

**Well...**

**Happy Readiiiing**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry : Lee Sungmin yang dicampakkan tepat di hari pernikahannya memutuskan untuk pergi menyeberangi lautan menuju ke Amerika. Di sana dia bertemu dengan Pria asal Korea, Cho Kyuhyun, seorang vice president di kantornya sekaligus duda beranak dua yang pemarah, sinis, dan cuek, namun luar biasa seksi.**

**.**

**.**

**Nealy –Weds**

**Chapter 2**

**-o0o-**

Aku menyimpulkan bahwa Cho Kyuhyun itu orang yang sedikit membingungkan. Pertama –tama ia memiliki dua anak yang paling sopan dan sangat menggemaskan dari yang kubayangkan. Henry mengoceh tanpa henti selama perjalanan, menunjukkan tingkah khas anak berusia tiga tahun. Aku merasa puas dengan ikatan instan yang telah aku capai dengan salah satu anak asuhku ini.

"Daddy teman baikku, Lauren teman baikku, Benjamin teman baikku, dan Teddy Bear juga teman baikku," dan begitu seterusnya, sampai ia menyebutkan semua orang dari tetangga hingga dokter gigi yang dikunjunginya minggu lalu.

Selain Henry, Lauren menghabiskan waktu perjalanan dengan bercerita kepadaku dengan bahasa Korea yang kebarat –barat-an namun terdengar lembut. Ia bercerita betapa hebat ayahnya "Ayah kami bekerja di kantor besar"; "Dia dulu pemain bisbol di sekolah"; "Aku sudah bilang kan kalau ayah kami pernah pergi ke Salandia Baru ? dan dia juga pernah pergi ke New Jersey". Di mata Lauren, Cho Kyuhyun adalah gabungan Superman dan Peri Gigi sekaligus.

Tetapi, meskipun aku dan anak –anak cepat akrab, hal yang sama tak bisa di katakan untuk aku dan ayah mereka. Selain aura tampan yang mengesankan, aku tidak bisa mengatakan pria itu peribadi yang mempesona. Selama perjalanan, ia membentak dan mengucapkan berbagai perintah kepada anak buahnya melalui ponselnya. Baru sekarang ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengobrol denganku, meskipun tidak untuk basa –basi.

"Kadang aku meninggalkan mobil di kantor, jadi aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengantarku mengejar T," katanya kepadaku, Terlepas dari kekasarannya, logatnya dalam dan luar biasa eksotik.

"Oke, tidak masalah" jawabku, berharap tampak tidak asing dengan "T" sampai aku bisa mendapatkan kamus untuk menerjemahkannya.

"Kereta bawah tanah," ujarnya, merasakan kebingunganku.

"Hm ?"

"T, begitulah kami menyebutnya disini,"

"Oh..._geure_,"

Kami melaju sepanjang jalan tol dua arah yang penuh papan tanda jalan asing. Warna dan suara di sekelilingku benar -benar asing, benar -benar baru. Meskipun begitu, entah bagaimana aku mendapati pikiranku yang melantur sembari aku menghirup aroma Kyuhyun dan berusaha menebak parfume apa yang dipakainya. Tajam, kuat, jantan. Dan sangat seksi.

"Jadi kau perlu menyiapkan anak -anak dan mereka siap keluar jam tujuh lewat seperempat, tidak boleh terlambat," lanjutnya menginterupsi lamunanku. "Keretanya datang jam tujuh lewat dua puluh delapan menit, dan jika terlambat, aku bisa celaka, oke ?"

"_Araseo_,"

"Beri mereka makan malam kapan saja kau mau, dan jangan menungguku pulang untuk menidurkan mereka. Aku sering bekerja sampai larut, jadi aku tidak bisa menjamin akan pulang tepat waktu."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Kontrak yang ku tanda tangani dengan agen mengatakan aku selesai bekerja pada jam setengah enam sore, kecuali untuk acara yang telah di sepakati sebelumnya.

"Waktu kerjamu bisa fleksibel, kan ?" tanya Kyuhyun, seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Umm...tentu saja," kurasa ia membicarakan lembur sesekali dan aku tidak ingin cerewet dalam tahap ini.

"Dan kapan waktu tidur mereka ?"

Kyuhyun terdiam lama, sehingga aku menduga jika hal ini tidak pernah di pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Jam sepuluh, setengah sebelas ?" ujarnya pada akhirnya,

"Oh, ya ?" cetusku

"Dengar, kapan saja kau mau," balasnya.

"Baiklah,baiklah."

Oke, harus ku akui, perasaanku sudah tidak enak melihat ke-tidak ramah-an yang di tunjukkan bos baruku. Namun aku akan semakin berusaha keras untuk mengesankannya, untuk membuatnya betapa cemerlangnya diriku nanti dalam pekerjaan ini.

"Agenku sudah memberiku CV-ku,kan ?"

"Yeah," Kyuhyun melirik dan menatap mataku untuk pertama kalinya. Hanya sedetik, tetapi sudah cukup untuk membuat jantungku melompat.

"Kau tidak keberatan membersihkan rumah ?"

"Membersihkan rumah ?"

"Yeah, menyedot debu, pekerjaan dapur...kau tahu, hal -hal semacam itu."

"Ya, tetapi..."

"Dan mencuci pakaian anak -anak ?"

"Umm..ya, aku bisa meskipun..."

"Bagus," ujarnya, membuat tubuhku lunglai memikirkan semua pekerjaan itu.

"Tugas rumah tangga sesekali bukan masalah," lanjutku, berusaha memberi penjelasan mengenai batas profesionalku sekarang. " Maksudku, fokus utamanya anak-anak...salah satu pilar utama pendidikan usia dini adalah..."

"Tentu," sela Kyuhyun, "Kau mungkin perlu keluar untuk membeli Clorox dan semacamnya. Aku meninggalkan beberapa dolar di atas meja untukmu,"

"Oke, bagus,"

"Itu cairan pembersih," jelasnya

"Apa ?"

"Clorox,"

"Oh,"

Hening lama. keheningan kikuk dengan Kyuhyun terasa sangat memalukan bagi ku.

**.**

**0o0**

**.**

Saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil, aku ikut membuka pintu dan memperhatikan sekelilingku selagi melangkah keluar mobil. Halaman depan rumah ini begitu tidak terpelihara sehingga pasti menjadi habitat spesies flora dan fauna. Aku mengikuti anak –anak menaiki tangga, berjuang melawan keletihan. Saat mencapai pintu, tasku telah di abaikan di beranda. Begitu pula dengan aku, karena bos baruku sekarang kembali menuju pintu rumah,

"Aku pergi dulu," ujarnya tanpa menoleh

"Apa ?"

"Lauren akan menunjukan kamarmu, mobil cadangan di garasi, kuncinya ada di meja ruang depan dan...kau akan terbiasa dengan tempat ini."

Aku panik,

"Kau mau kemana ?" berusaha bertanya dengan nada santai,

"Kantor." Sambil meraih ponsel dari sakunya, "Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan,"

"Tapi ini hari sabtu," aku mengingatkan,

"Yeah, seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi, aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu,"

Ia membungkuk untuk mencium anak –anaknya, lalu masuk kemobil dan melesat pergi. Aku ditinggal dengan dengan mulut yang mengangga seperti ikan mujair. Ke gugupanku saat ini membuatku merindukan Donghae. Aku menginginkan dia melingkarkan lengannya di sekelilingku, dan mengucapkan kata "_semua akan baik –baik saja"_. Aku ingin dia mencium dahiku lembut seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat aku gugup. Lauren muncul di sampingku, "Apa kau suka ayahku ?" tanyanya cemas. Bagaimana menjawabnya ? aku tidak sanggup mengatakan padanya bahwa, meskipun ayahnya luar biasa seksi, ayahnya juga angkuh, suka mengelak dan benar –benar kasar. Aku meraih tangan anak itu, meremasnya dan tersenyum "Ayahmu hebat," kataku padanya,

Wajah kecilnya berbinar, membuatku yakin pujian seperti itu jarang didengarnya

"Kau benar –benar berpikir begitu ?"

"Oh, iya," kataku

Ia tampak di liputi kegembiraan, "Aku tahu kau pasti berbeda dari semua pengasuh lain yang pernah kami punyai,"

**.**

**0o0**

**.**

Rumah ini terlalu "**meriah**". Dinding tertutup bercak –bercak tangan kotor. Lukisan yang di gantung serampangan. Aku memandang kebawah, sulit mengenali lantai di antara semua mainan, buku, sepatu, karton makanan cepat saji kosong, dan tumpukan acak –acakan kertas kantor. Aku benar –benar menemukan rumah seperti kapal pecah. Henry yang menyalakan televisi dengan hidung yang berjarak 50 cm dari layar,

"Lauren, apa peraturan ayahmu tentang menonton televisi ? kurasa kalian tidak boleh menonton televisi di siang hari kan ?"

"Tentu, " jawabnya, lalu menyeka hidung Henry dengan tisue yang ada di kantongnya.

"Tapi kami biasa menonton televisi," lanjutnya. Aku seorang pakar pendidikan usia dini, tentu tidak mungkin mengijinkan anak –anak menonton televisi di siang hari di hari pertamaku bekerja.

"Oh, ya ?" kataku lirih,

"Uh-huh," tergas Lauren.

"Oh,baiklah...boleh menonton televisi," putusku, kali ini aku membiarkannya. Rasa kantukku sudah tak dapat di tahan lagi. Aku merasa diriku hanyut kedalam keadaan setengah tidur selagi aku berjuang agar tetap terjaga dan waspada terhadap apa yang di lakukan oleh anak –anka. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama mataku terpejam. Kurasa sudah beberapa menit, dan aku hampir melompat dari kursi saat mendengar teriakan yang sangat mengagetkanku.

"_Hiiyaaaaa!"_

Suara itu datang dari halaman rumah dan suara itu sangat melengking. Aku melirik anak –anak, dan mereka memasang wajah yang sama bingungnya seperti aku.

**.**

**0o0**

**.**

Kami menaiki tangga. Saat mendekati kamar tidur cadangan, aku bisa membayangkan jika kamar ini sama berantakannya dengan lantai bawah. Aku menghela nafas, untuk melihat seperti apa isi kamar yang di sediakan untukku. Tetapi ketika membuka pintu, aku benar –benar terjekut.

Kamar itu kecil, cerah, dan luar biasa rapi. Selimut berwarna putih dan pastel di hamparkan di tempat tidur. Dindingnya berwarna kuning tua, dan gorden di jendela bermotif bunga –bunga mawar kuning cerah yang di ikat dengan pita senada. Memang bukan gayaku, tapi kamar ini begitu jauh lebih baik di bandingkan ruangan lain. Sedikit sulit di pecaya jika kamar ini ada di rumah yang super berantakan.

"Cantik tidak ?" tanya Lauren,

"Indah," jawabku sambil meremas tangannya,"Sungguh,".

"Aku bilang pada Daddy dia harus mempercantik kamar ini untukmu," tambah Lauren bangga, "Dia tidak pernah melakukannya untuk pengasuh kami yang lain,"

"Oh ? apa yang membuatku begitu di hargai ?"

"Kurasa dia tidak ingin kehilangan pengasuh lagi,"

Di meja samping tempat tidur, berdiri sebuah bingkai foto kecil dengan foto Lauren dan Henry di dalamnya.

"Lihat!" seru Lauren menunjukannya,

"Wow!" Aku tersenyum, "Itu kau dan Henry, terima kasih banyak,"

"Kau bisa menaruh foto orang lain di dalamnya kalau kau mau," lanjut Lauren, "Kami tidak keberatan,"

"Aku ingin foto kalian saja di dalamnya, aku tidak bisa memikirkan foto yang lebih baik,". Membicarakan soal foto, entah kenapa ini kembali membuatku teringat Donghae, mengingat foto kami berdua yang selalu ada di atas meja kamarku di Korea sana. Aku terkenang masa saat aku bertemu dengannya bertahun –tahun yang lalu.

Kami bertemu saat aku keluar dengan teman –temanku dan dia keluar dengan teman –temannya. Kami bertemu di sebuah cafe di daerah Gangnam. Saat bangun esok paginya, aku ingat dia meminta nomor teleponku, tetapi aku tidak yakin dia akan menghubungiku. Ternyata dia melakukannya. Donghae meneleponku hari itu juga.

Begitulah hubungan kami berawal. Tujuh tahun kemudian kami masih bersama –sama, dan-kukira- masih saling mencintai. Tetapi, jika di pikir –pikir aku tenyata mengira –ngira banyak hal. Aku mengira kami belahan jiwa, aku mengira kami akan bersama selamanya. Aku mengira bahwa pada hari pernikahan kami dia menemui ku di altar. Betapa bodohnya aku.

**.**

**0o0**

**.**

Aku berkenalan dengan seorang wanita muda, Kim Ryeowook. Dia adalah pengasuh anak –anak dari tetangga sebelah rumah ini. Aku mengenalnya setengah jam yang lalu. Ternyata dia sudah bekerja dua tahun, setelah berhenti bekerja di sebuah bar di Canada, "Bagaimana bisa kau bisa terjun ke bidnag pengasuh anak ?" tanyaku. "Aku menyukai anak –anak," jawabnya pendek. Saat anak –anak melahap es krim mereka, kami sudah sampai ke topik tentang tempat kerja baruku, "Jadi, seperti apa Mrs. Cho itu ?" tanyaku, sambil merendahkan suaraku. "Maksudku, dia bukan orang yang berpegang teguh pada 'kebersihan rumah', tapi setidaknya mungkin aku lebih cocok bergaul dengannya dari pada suaminya yang luar biasa sinis itu,"

Ryeowook nyaris tersedak "Ya ampun," jawabnya, lalu melirik anak –anak. "Ku kira kau sudah tahu,"

"Tahu apa ?" aku mengernyit dahiku

"Tidak ada yang namanya Mrs. Cho,"

"Maksudmu mereka sudah bercerai ?"

"Maksudku." Desis Ryeowook, "Dia sudah meninggal," sejenak kukira jantungku berhenti berdetak, aku menggeleng "Aku tidak menyadarinya, maksudku aku hanya mengira..."

"Well, kau memang mungkin tidak tahu, anak –anak yang malang, ya ?" ujarnya menatap Lauren dan Henry yang masih menjilati es krimnya.

"Sudah berapa lama dia meninggal ?" tanyaku

"Menurut, Barbara...itu bosku...tidak lama setelah Henry lahir, jadi mungkin dua setengah tahun yang lalu,"

Aku membayangkan Lauren, yang saat itu masih berumur tiga tahun tiba –tiba kehilangan salah satu orang tuanya – dan kebingungan serta kesedihan tak terbayangkan rasanya di alami gadis kecil ini. Dua anak tumbuh besar tanpa seorang ibu yang menemaninya menonton film saat malam natal, mencium lutut mereka saat mereka jatuh, atau menyelimuti mereka seperti yang sama di lakukan oleh para ibu.

Aku memikirkan masa kecilku yang sampai sekarang masih bersama kedua orang tuaku, aku sangat sedih dan sedikit merasa bersalah pada Cho Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dia meninggal ? "

"Kecelakaan mobil," jawabannya membuatku tertegun.

"Mungkin itu sudah takdir hidupnya, " tambah Ryeowook, aku hanya mengehela nafas panjang. Tak lama kemudian, topik cerita kami ganti dengan cerita hidup Kim Ryeowook selama ia bekerja di sini.

**.**

**0o0**

**.**

Malam ini sudah jam sepuluh lewat dua puluh menit, waktu menidurkan anak –anak. Anak –anak masih terjaga. Aku sangat kesal pada aturan Kyuhyun yang membiarkan anak –anaknya terbiasa tidur hampir tengah malam.

"Tidaaaak," teriak Henry saat aku membujuknya untuk segera masuk kamar, lalu ia kembali melompat ke sofa.

"Terlalu sore!," pekik Lauren, pipinya sudah merah.

"Ini sudah malam, " ulangku yang kedua belas kalinya,

"Kata Daddy jam tidur antara jam sepuluh dan setengah sebelas," isak Lauren, sambil mengerutkan wajahnya.

"Yang berarti termasuk jam sepuluh lewat dua pulu lima menit " jelasku,

"Tidak," ratapnya, " Itu belum jam setengah sebelas malam. Aku tidak bodoh, kau tahu!"

"Tidak bodoh, tidak bodoh " ulang Henry,sambil menghentakan kakinya.

Aku berlutut menyamai tinggiku dengan Lauren dan memegang tangannya, berusaha membawanya ke dalam keadan semi –meditasi dengan sikapku yang menenangkan dan secara bertahap memerintah, "Dengarkan aku, Lauren," ujar lembut, " Kau sudah menjadi anak baik seharian, dan anak baik akan pergi tidur jika di minta, dan.."

"Aku tidak mau tidur!"

Aku berusaha menahan wajah tenang, meskipun kepala ku rasanya sudah seperti gunung berapi. Apa yang menyebabkan mereka tidak mau tenang ?. Aku memandang televisi yang sedang menayangkan kartun. Aku tahu ini tidak akan membuat mereka senang, tapi harus ku lakukan. Aku berjalan melintasi ruangan lalu mematikan televisi dengan sikap tegas.

"Sekarang..."

"Arrrgh!" Henry memekik sambil melempar diri ke lantai dan memukul lantai dengan tinjunya, ia menangis sejadi –jadinya.

**.**

**0o0**

**.**

Sudah jam sebelas lewat dua puluh menit ketika aku akhirnya berhasil membawa mereka ke tempat tidur. Dan setelah beberapa kali usaha melarikan diri yang dengan berbagai alasan, ancaman, akhirnya merekapun setuju untuk tidur.

Aku bertanya –tanya apakah ada bir di dalam rumah. Setidaknya berguna untuk menenangkanku meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki hubungan yang sehat dengan alkohol. Aku menemukan sebotol Coors dingin, aku membukanya dengan tangan gemetar. Tetapi, setelah menenggak separuh minuman itu aku masih belum bisa tenang, aku tidak mengantuk. Seberapa kerasnya aku mencoba, aku tidak bisa santai. Aku tegang. Dan aku tahu sebabnya : rumah yang kacau balau ini. Tidak ada yang bisa senang jika di kelilingi banyak sampah.

Rumah tempatku dan Donghae tinggal dulu sangatlah rapi. Rumah itu tidak besar dan mewah seperti rumah ini, hanya rumah kecil nan manis di pinggiran kota Seoul. Kami jatuh cinta pada rumah itu saat pertama kali melihatnya. Kami menghabiskan berbulan –bulan untuk merenovasinya, sehingga aku bisa mengerti alasan betapa Donghae sangat menjaganya untuk tetap bersih dan rapi.

Kebersihan karpetnya pun tidak seperti karpet ini. Aku mengambil boneka barbie dari bawah meja. Boneka ini luar biasa kotor, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun itu membiarkan putrinya bermain dengan mainan kotor seperti ini ? aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku merapikan rambutnya lalu melemparnya ke kotak mainan, juga semua mainan yang berhamburan di lantai.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri, setelah aku menyingkirkan semua sepatu dari koridor, mencuci piring –piring kotor yang juga kutemukan di kamar mandi, mengepel lantai dapur, merapikan kamar mandi dan membersihkan semua lapisan kotoran yang membuat lantai ini seperti berkerak.

Sudah jam tiga lewat dua puluh lima menit. Aku mengantuk. Malah bukan hanya mengantuk, tapi benar –benar lelah. Lelah yang menyenangkan, setelah membuat rumah ini tampak indah, sempurna, dan rapi. Aku sudah akan pergi tidur saat aku mendengar suara kunci di pintu depan.

Aku menegakan punggung.

Sedikit konyol, aku merasa senang akan bertemu dengan bos baruku karena aku tidak sabar melihat reaksinya saat melihat keadan rumah yang sudah ku ciptakan berkat kerja kerasku beberapa jam yang lalu.

Aku bersandar santai di pinggiran sebuah meja ketika Kyuhyun masuk pintu dapur. Ia bahkan terlihat lebih acak –acakan daripada saat aku pertama kali melihatnya –tetapi juga lebih seksi. Mataku langsung tertuju pada bagian atas celana jeansnya, tempat sebagian kemejanya terselip. Rambutnya berantakan tapi menarik, dan cara jalannya sangat percaya diri.

Terlintas di pikiranku bahwa Kyuhyun, tanpa perlu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, ia sudah memancarkan sesuatu yang sangat mempesona dan misterius. Aura seksualnya begitu kuat sehingga ia mampu menarik perhatian seribu orang dalam satu ruangan.

"Hai!" sapaku, berusaha membaca mimiknya saat ia memandang dapurnya yang sangat bersih mengkilat.

Saat ia berjalan melewatiku, ia diliputi aroma yang hampir membuatku pingsan, aroma minuman keras, parfume, dan asap rokok yang halus namun jelas. Aroma malam hura –hura.

"Apa kau sudah membereskan banyak hal ?" tanyaku, jantungku berdegup keras. "Di kantor, maksudku,"

"Hmm ?" tanyanya sambil melamun, ia membuka kulkas,

"Kau tadikan pergi bekerja," aku mengingatkannya. Sangat beharap ia berbalik.

"Oh, ya, aku mengerjakan dan membereskan banyak hal. Terima kasih sudah bertanya," jawabnya, mendengarnya aku yakin dia sedikit mabuk.

"Umm... anak –anak sedikit sulit di tenangkan sebelum mereka tidur," laporku padanya. Aku berjalan kepinggiran meja untuk menarik perhatiannya agar melihat permukaan meja yang mengkilat.

"Oh, ya ?" Kyuhyun menutup pintu kulkas, kemudian meletakkan birnya. ia berjalan mengambil sebotol wiski dari dalam lemari.

"Kurasa mereka terlalu lelah," lanjutku.

"Oh,"

Aku berdiri tegak lalu menyilangkan kedua lengan dan mengerutkan dahi. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan percakapan ini dan keadaan dapurnya.

"Mereka benar –benar tidak mau pergi tidur, " kata ku ngotot, " Menidurkan mereka butuh perjuangan,"

"Yeah, mereka kadang –kadang seperti itu," ia mengisi gelasnya dengan wiski.

"Oh, begitu ? _Geure_, aku akan menidurkan mereka lebih awal besok malam, tidak beratan kan ?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah kau. Aku sudah bilang begitu, kan ?"

"Tapi... yah, kurasa kau sudah mengatakan itu..."

Hening lama.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku harus pergi tidur," kataku. Tetapi aku tidak beranjak, aku masih mengharapkan Kyuhyun mengatakan _"Demi Tuhan,Sungmin-ah...rumah ini sangat menakjubkan, benar-benar tak bisa dikenali ! aku –berterima kasih- padamu"._ Tapi ini sebenarnya tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Saat Kyuhyun akhirnya mendongkak, matanya menjelajahi wajahku, seolah –olah sedang mengamati ciri –ciri wajahku dengan sungguh –sungguh untuk pertama kalinya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa –apa, tetapi perhatiannya itu membuat perutku kram.

"Oke, baiklah..." katanya, lalu menenggak wiskinya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku –sangat- ingin menendangnya sampai Bermuda.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Saya bawa lanjutannya, sorry for typos.**

**Semoga suka. ****Dan memang alurnya sedikit lambat tapi saya harap kalian bisa mengikutinya sampai akhir.**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak,**

**Reader yang baik itu pasti ninggalin Review...hehehe**

**Gomawo,**

**CU.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dicampakkan. Itu adalah kata yang tidak pernah di bayangkan seorang calon pengantin, terutama untukku saat itu. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan lonceng peringatan yang berdentang menjelang penikahan. Pernikahan itu mungkin memang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Yang yang pertama menggangguku adalah ketika Donghae melamarku. Kurasa ia tidak benar –benar melakukannya, karena jelas tidak ada acara lamaran dengan adegan dramatis kemudian berlutut dengan satu kaki, memasang cincin di jariku yang kemudian ku pamerkan pada semua teman, keluarga, dan siapapun yang bersedia melihatnya.

Entah bagaimana kami menjalaninya begitu saja, kami hanya mengira "kami pasti akan menikah nanti". Aku bahkan tak menghiraukan kejadian kecil menjelang pernikahanku, mulai dari kesalahan eomma memesan menu untuk acara, fotografer yang tiba –tiba sakit sehari sebelum acaraku, juga kesalah kecil lainnya. Aku hanya mengira itu hal biasa, tapi tak menyangka jika itu pertanda. Pertanda tidak akan ada pernikahanku dan Donghae besok harinya.

Dan di hari yang seharusnya bersejarah untukku. Teman Donghae, Choi Siwon datang dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa di tebak.

"Ada sedikit... gangguan," kata Siwon,

"Gangguan ?" tanyaku tegang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan gangguan ?" tambah appa,

"Masalah apa ?"

"Donghae kecelakaan ?," tanyaku

"Tidak," sahut Siwon, "Dia baik- baik saja, maksudku dia tidak baik –baik saja..."

"Ada apa Siwon-ah ?" desakku tak sabaran, "Ada apa dengan Donghae ?"

"Dia tidak akan datang Min," jawab Siwon sambil menunduk, "Sungmin-ah...dia tidak akan datang,"

.

**Nearly-Weds**

**(remake novel)**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

.

"Minie! Bangun! Minie!"

Mimpi buruk. Ini pasti mimpi buruk.

"Kami ingin sarapan, Minie!"

Aku berguling dan menarik bantal keatas kepala, berusaha kembali ke alam mimpi setengah erotis yang melibatkan Kyuhyun. Sebentar. Kyuhyun ? Bosku ?

"Minie! Cepat!"

Suara itu lembut dan tidak terlalu keras. Meskipun tidak keras tapi suara itu tidak mau berhenti.

"Minnnnieeee!"

Aku membuka satu mata dan melihat Lauren dan Henry berdiri disana, sama cerianya seperti dua kelinci di suatu hari di musim semi. "Jam berapa ini ?"

"Umm...tidak tahu," sahut Lauren

"Kemarin kau bisa tahu waktu," ucapku mengingatkan.

"Umm...jam enam lewat dua puluh lima menit, Minie..." jawabnya malu –malu.

"Nama panggilan untukku ?"

"Minie, Minie, Minie!" Henry mengucapkannya semangat. Itu adalah nama panggilanku khusus di rumah hanya eomma dan appa yang menggunakannya. Bahkan Donghae pun tidak memanggilku seperti itu. Aku jadi merindukan eomma pagi hari ini.

"Bukankah nama itu panggilan untuk perempuan ?, dan aku bukan perempuan," ucapku padanya. Lauren masih mengulum senyumnya. "Kau Manis! Manis!Manis!" lagi- lagi Henry yang bicara,

"Kami suka memanggilmu itu dan akan terus seperti itu. Kami memikirkannya sebelum tidur tadi malam. Benarkan Henry ?" jawab Lauren, Henry mengangguk senang.

"Baiklah, tidak apa –apa. Meskipun panggilan itu mengingatkanku pada rumahku di Korea,"

"Yeeyy!" mereka bersorak senang. Senang karena ku ijinkan memanggilku seperti itu kah ?.

"Oh, astaga. Kalian seharusnya belum bangun."

"Tapi kami selalu bangun jam –jam seperti ini," jawab Lauren lagi,

"Kalian akan kelelahan hari ini, karena hanya tidur sebentar,"

"Kami tidak capek," ujar Lauren, Henry di belakangnya menguap " Aku mau menonton Spongebob," kata Henry sambil mengosok mata,

"Tidak tidur saja ?" tanyaku penuh harap

"Tidak," tegas mereka.

"Ayo, Minie!" teriak anak –anak.

Aku turun ke lantai bawah dalam balutan jubah tidur sambil mengandeng tangan Henry. Kami pergi ke dapur, Lauren menyalakan televisi.

"Apa yang biasa kalian makan untuk sarapan ?"

"Hmm, kami makan Hershey's kemarin," jawab Lauren

"Bukankah itu cokelat batangan ?" aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Uh-huh." Ujar Lauren, seolah itu paling wajar.

"Yang benar saja, aku tidak percaya ayah kalian akan membiarkan kalian makan...tidak, tunggu, mungkin aku bisa percaya itu. Oke, apa yang pengasuh terakhir kalian suguhkan untuk sarapan ?"

"French toast," sahut Lauren,

Hatiku melorot. Aku sudah mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak lebih merepotkan dari pada semangkuk sereal. "Bagaimana dengan sereal ?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Terserah,"

Aku membuka pintu kulkas mencari persediaan sereal. Isinya luar biasa berantakan, ada botol saus dengan tutup yang berkerak, sepotong keju yang keras, dan juga beberapa botol minuman beralkohol.

Betapa sedihnya saat aku membuka lemari. Persedian serealpun tak ada.

"Dimana toko terdekat ?"

"Maksudmu Minimarket kan ?"

Lauren terkikik, aku bisa melihat bahwa aku akan menjadi sumber hiburan disini.

.

.

Aku kira Kyuhyun masih tidur untuk menghilangkan peningnya karena mabuk. Ternyata tidak. Saat aku mengisi separuh kulkas dengan separuh belanjaan yang aku dan anak –anak beli tadi pagi. Aku mendengar pintu di banting jam setengah sebelas, di ikuti langkah kaki yang berlari menaiki tangga.

"Apakah itu ayahmu yang masuk ?" tanyaku.

"Dia tadi pergi olah raga pagi," Lauren memberitahuku dengan bangga, "Dia sering olah raga,"

"Oh, begitu." Mau tidak mau aku terkesan. Sebenarnya terkagum –kagum mungkin kata yang lebih tepat. Setelah mabuk –mabukan kemarin, aku sulit percaya ia bisa bangun dari tempat tidur, apalagi olah raga pagi.

"Daddy lari lima belas kilo meter setiap pagi," tambah Lauren.

Ia beraroma harum dan rambutnya sangat basah sehabis mandi sehingga air masih menetes membasahi satu sisi rahangnya yang sekarang tercukur bersih. Entah bagaimana Kyuhyun tampak begitu glamor.

"Daddy!" seru Lauren, sambil melompat turun lalu berlari melintasi dapur untuk memeluk ayahnya.

"Daddy. Daddy, daddy!" tiru Henry menyusul kakaknya.

"Hei, kalian berdua apa kabar ?" Kyuhyun memeluk mereka berdua sejenak lalu mengambil koran di atas meja.

"Umm..selamat pagi," sapaku ceria. Kyuhyun mendongkak sebentar, dan selama sedetik menatap mataku, aku terkejut kenapa denyut nadiku begitu cepat saat menatapnya.

"Apa kabar ?" ia duduk dan meneliti halaman depan koran di tangannya.

"Mau ku ambilkan kopi ?" tanyaku, mengambil seteko kopi yang baru saja kubuat dan membawanya ke meja,

"Boleh," gumam Kyuhyun, mulai membuka halaman koran.

"Daddy, kami makan Kimbab untuk sarapan," lapor Lauren dengan ceria.

"Oh,"

"Minie membuatkannya untuk kami. Dia betul –betul bisa masak,"

"Bagus, sayang," ucapnya membalik halaman korannya.

Kyuhyun menyesap kopi dan mengerutkan wajah, "Sepertinya aku ingin jus saja," katanya mengembalikan cangkir kopinya padaku.

Ketika aku mengambil cangkir iu darinya, ujung jari kami bersentuhan dan aliran listrik bergetar menembus tubuhku.

Aku menarik nafas dalam, "Jadi kau bekerja di kota ?" tanyaku,berharap memulai sesuatu yang mendekati percakapan

"Ya," jawabnya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu ?" tanyaku, perlu sedetik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa aku masih bicara.

"Oh, aku bekerja di perusahaan pakaian olah raga internasional,"

"Oooh," aku mengangguk,

"Jadi kau salesman atau semacamnya ?"

"Direktur Komunikasi."

"Itu kedengarannya...menarik" ucapku, "Apa kau sibuk hari ini ?. aku hanya meminta waktu sepuluh menit untuk membicarakan beberapa hal. Tentang jadwal anak –anak, kegiatan apa yang akan kau ingin lakukan bersama mereka, dan...umm..masalah hari liburku."

"Aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat hari ini," jawabnya tanpa rasa bersalah. "Aku akan pergi sepanjang hari, kau bisa menunggu,"

"Hum...apa kau punya waktu lima menit sekarang...?"

"Tidak," tukasnya

Anehnya, aku merasa marah dan terluka oleh nada tajamnya. Sebegitu keterlaluankah meminta waktu hanya lima menit saja ?

"Daddy," ujar Lauren, ragu –ragu, "Apa kita melakukan sesuatu hari ini ?"

"Maaf sayang, tapi tidak hari ini," jawab Kyuhyun, setidaknya tampak sedikit lebih menyesal dari pada saat di depanku.

"Tapi, Daddy..."

"Kemarilah," sela Kyuhyun sambil meletakan koran lalu menarik Lauren ke pangkuannya. saat Lauren memeluk leher ayahnya, ia tampak kecil.

"Tapi aku membuatkan kartu untukmu, daddy." Lauren memberikan ayahnya kartu yang dibuatnya.

"Bagus sekali," ujar Kyuhyun, ia memeluk dan mengecup kepala Lauren. matanya terpejam saat menghirup aroma rambut putrinya. Saat ia membuka matanya lagi, matanya tampak lebih lembut daripada sebelumnya dan senyum yang seharusnya ceria dan menenangkan tampak nyaris sedih.

"Kita akan melakukan sesuatu akhir pekan depan, daddy janji," gumam Kyuhyun.

sekarang giliran Henry yang menghmpiri ayahnya. Kyuhyun tertawa dan mengacak rambut anaknya itu. "Oke, aku benar –benar harus pergi." melepas pelukan anak –anaknya lalu berdiri.

"Ayo, Henry," ujar Lauren pada adiknya, membawa Henry keruang keluarga untuk menonton televisi.

.

.

"Ehm!" dehamku saat aku menyusul Kyuhyun di halaman rumah.

Ia berbalik dan jantungku jungkir balik. Aku gugup.

"Umm...ini tentang urusan yang harus kau lakukan hari ini," aku memulai.

"Ya ?"

"Geure, adakah yang bisaku bantu ? sehingga kau mungkin bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama anak-anak," aku bicara dengan tenang agar dia bisa mengerti maksudku.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. Dan tatapannya mulai membuatku merasa terintimidasi. "Masalahnya, Lauren sangat ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamamu." lanjutku "Dan adakah yang bisa kulakukan untukmu sehingga kau bisa bersama mereka...begitu,".

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam. jelas dari helaan nafasnya ia pasti- "Tidak," ujarnya. "Tidak ada waktu,"

"Tapi..."

"Dengarkan aku," sela Kyuhyun. "Kau dan aku akan sangat cocok jika kita saling mengerti."

"Oke," aku sudah menyesal karena tidak ada orang yang menyelotip mulutku dari tadi, hingga berani bicara seperti ini pada bosku.

"Kau mungkin menyimpulkan bahwa aku bukan ayah yang baik..."

"Oh, astaga, itu tidak," potongku, aku merasa panik dan panas diwajahku.

"...dan mungkin aku memang begitu,"

"Tetapi aku..."

"Beginilah caraku mengurus segala sesuatu," lanjutnya lagi."Dan itu tidak akan berubah. mengerti ?"

"Baiklah..." akhirnya aku sanggup merespon.

"Bagus. karena aku mempekerjakanmu tidak untuk meminta pendapatmu. aku mempekerjakanmu untuk menjaga anak-anakku."

Aku menyilangkan tanganku, tiba-tiba merasa ingin menentang.

"Baiklah!" ulangku, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari matanya yang menatap tajam mataku.

Untuk beberapa detik, kami berdua melakukan adu tatap yang biasa dimainkan oleh anak TK. Tetapi aku tidak mau menyerah. Denyut nadiku berpacu, tetapi bukan lagi karena betapa eloknya wajah Kyuhyun. Tapi karena hal lain, aku mungkin merasa kasian pada pria ini namun dia luar biasa menjengkelkan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku diperintah-perintah baik itu Kyuhyun atau yang lain.

"Kau bisa melakukan itu, kan ?!" lanjutnya, masih melotot padaku. "Kau bisa menjaga anak-anakku ?"

"Tentu saja," jawabku dingin.

"Bagus, sekarang kusarankan kau kembali masuk kesana. menuangkan segelas air untuk dirimu sendiri dan duduk." Ia berbalik memunggungiku dan membuka pintu mobil. "Karena kau tampak sangat tertekan."

.

.

Kunci garasi rupanya di simpan di ruang depan. Masalahnya adalah, semua barang disimpan disana. Aku ingin mengeluarkan sepeda anak –anak agar kami bisa melakukan kegiatan yang lebih aktif dan menyenangkan sore ini. Aku menghabiskan sepuluh menit menggeledah laci mencari kunci sebelum akhirnya aku menumpahkan segala isinya ke lantai.

anak-anak mungkin bepikir membongkar isi laci adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan karena dari tadi aku tak mendapatkan barang yang aku cari.

saat aku menemukan kuncinya, aku kembali merapikan semua isi laci. Aku hendak memanggil anak-anak untuk memberitahu jika aku sudah mendapatkan kunci dan sudah pasti mereka senang karena bisa bersepeda sore ini. Langkahku tertahan saat aku melihat selembar kertas yang 'agak' menarik. sedikit lecek tapi retif tidak tersentuh dibandingkan semua barang rongsokan dalam laci tadi. Aku membacanya dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membacanya.

_Kyuhun sayang,_

_Aku mengalami banyak hal yang bertentangan dengan diriku saat ini, hingga aku tak bisa memulainya dari mana. jadi kurasa langsung saja. Aku mencintaimu. Nah, aku sudah mengatakannya, tak peduli kau suka atau tidak, begitulah keadaanya._

_seklise apapun kedengarannya, aku tahu aku mencintaimu saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu. bukan hanya parasmu yang menenangkan hatiku. tetapi juga jiwamu, pikiranmu yang hampir tak bisa di pahami. aku langsung tahu dibalik penampila__n__ luarmu yang tidak terbaca, kau adalah pria yang memiliki begitu banyak hal untuk diberikan._

_aku harus mengatakan bahwa kenyataan aku telah mencintaimu diam –diam__begitu lama sampai saat itu terjadi di antara kita yang menjadikannya semakin sempurna._

_seperti yang kau ketahui jika aku bukan wanita yang setengah –setengah, dan aku tidak ingin melepas hubungan ini. malam pertama kita tidak hanya istimewa, tetapi juga indah. Mengubah hidupku malah. dan aku tidak akan membiarkannmu mencampakannya begitu saja._

_sekarang setelah aku membuka hatiku padamu. Kyuhyun, sudah waktunya aku berkata jujur –maaf jika aku blak-blakan- tetapi inilah permintaanku : Aku ingin kau mempertimbangkan kembali tentang kata-katamu yang tidak ingin menemuiku lagi. Permintaan sederhana, dan aku tahu kau akan berpikir seperti itu juga, dan bisa mengubah kehidupan kita selamanya._

_..._

_Milikmu selamanya,_

_Juliet_

_xxx_

"Minie! kau sudah menemukannya ?" tanya Lauren tak sabar,

"Ini dia!" seruku, sambil menggantung-gantungkan kunci didepannya,

"Yey! ayo Henry...kita balapan ke garasi!" seru Lauren, sambil menggamit tangan Henry dan sengaja membiarkan adiknya mendahuluinya.

Aku melipat surat itu, dan menjejalnya kebelakang laci yang kututup dengan mantap. Lalu mengikuti anak –anak keluar untuk mencurahkan perhatian pada hal yang seharusnya kuperhatikan. walaupun sebenarnya hatiku luar biasa penasaran akan orang yang mengirimkan surat tadi . Juliet ? Kekasih Kyuhyunkah ?...untuk sekarang ini tidak penting, ucapku dalam hati lalu aku lebih fokuskan perhatian pada dua malaikat kecil yang sedang bermain sepeda diluar sana.

.

.

Nada dering ponsel Cho Kyuhyun begitu melengking. saat bunyi ponsel itu semakin mejadi –jadi, aku mengambilnya dari meja dapur dan berlari –lari keruang kerja. Ponsel itu berhenti berdering saat aku sudah didepan pintu. Kyuhyun terlihat fokus pada laptopnya.

Aku memberikan ponsel miliknya padanya "Kau baru saja melewatkan satu panggilan,"

Ia mengambilnya dariku. "Hu-uh," gumamnya, dan demi tuhan ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan kata terima kasih. tak ada alasan untuk lebih lama disini. aku pun akan berjalan kembali menuju dapur. aku sudah akan pergi hingga ia berkata,

"Tentang cucian," aku tertegun,

"Cuciannya cukup banyak, tetapi aku tidak keberatan melakukannya..."

"Kau mengubah salah satu kemejaku menjadi pink."

"Apa ?"

"Salah satu kemejaku," jawabnya datar "Sekarang berwarna pink,"

Tarik nafas dalam. Kyuhyun sedikit benar. Ia memang punya kemeja pink sekarang. Tapi faktanya adalah kemeja itu sudah pink sebelum aku memasukannya kedalam mesin cuci.

"Aku yakin seratus persen jika kemeja itu memang berwarna pink," kataku padanya "Aku ingat baju mana yang kau bicara kan dan..."

"Maksudmu aku tidak mengenali baju-bajuku sendiri ?"

"Aku Cuma bermaksud untuk.."

"Dengar, aku tidak akan memecatmu gara-gara itu. Aku Cuma berusaha memberitahumu," Lanjutnya "Supaya tidak terjadi lagi."

"Tap..tapi..."

"Kita lupakan saja, aku hanya memberitahumu."

"Agar tidak terjadi lagi lain kali ?" sindirku

"Yeah, seperti itu," jawabnya, perhatiannya kini beralih ke laptop dihadapannya.

Aku baru akan pergi diam-diam, saat aku melihat sebuah barang antik di meja samping. Rumah ini penuh dengan barang antik, salah satunya sebuah busur dan anak panah. Busurnya di sampai satu meter dan ujung anak panahnya di ikat dengan tali warna merah yang sudah memudar sehingga tidak tajam.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku untuk mengambil barang itu sekarang. Aku mengarahkannya pada Kyuhyun yang memunggungiku, aku menarik anak panah dibusur, membidiknya di kepala Kyuhyun sambil menahan geli. Tentu saja aku tidak benar –benar melepas anak panahnya. Seandainya melepasnyapun satu –satunya yang kena adalah kaki ku sendiri, mengingat saat sekolah dulu aku selalu menjatuhkan anak panahnya.

Ini moment yang sempurna, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyadari leluconku. Benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Min-niee...! apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Aku tersigap dan menoleh, melihat wajah ngeri Lauren. Saat aku akan menjelaskannya, perhatianku teralih lagi,

"_Arrrgghh_!"

"Ada apa ?" aku berbalik lagi kearah Kyuhyun, jantung seperti ingin keluar.

Kyuhyun menunduk di depan kursinya, sambil memegang mata kanannya,

"Oh,...ada yang masuk kematamu ?"

"Iya, anak panah keparat sepanjang satu meter!"

"Oh, ya ampun! tidak mungkin, aku ini pembidik yang buruk!"

"Tapi kenyataannya kau hari ini membidik dengan tepat, dan tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik,"

"Kau yakin gara –gara aku ?"

"Aku yakin, Lihat!"

Mata Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah bengkak sebesar telur ayam. Perutku sakit karena menahan tawa.

.

.

Insiden busur dan anak panah itu tidak membuat hubunganku dengan bosku membaik. satu satunya hal yang positif adalah Kyuhyun tidak memecatku.

hari sudah hampir malam, sudah saatnya menyiapkan makan malam. Lauren memintaku memasak pasta malam ini, tidak masalah.

Saat anak –anak mengikutiku kedapur, aku melihat lampu telepon rumah kedap –kedip yang menandakan ada pesan. Aku menekan tombolnya dan kemudian pergi mengambil pasta di lemari.

"_Hey, Cho...apa kabar ?"_

Suara wanita itu serak –serak basah.

"_Ini Christina...yang semalam,"_

Aku menjatuhkan bungkusan pasta dan menatap anak –anak

"_Aku Cuma ingin mengatakan, kurasa ada sesuatu yang istimewa antara kau dan aku..."_

Oh, astaga. Mereka tidak boleh mendengar seseorang membisikan rayuan pada ayah mereka.

"_Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu lagi karena hal yang kau lakukan padaku,...kau tahu maksudku..."_

Aku berlari kesebarang dapur berusaha mematikan telepon. sayangnya begitu banyak tombol, aku tidak tahu, aku panik.

"_Sungguh menabjubkan, Cho..."_

Aku menekan semua tombol itu dengan panik, dan tidak berhasil,

"_Dan jelas aku ingin mengalaminya lagi..."_

Astaga. astaga, astaga...

Akupun menyanyi tak karuan agar mengalahkan suara yang keluar dari telepon rumah. Anak –anak pasti memandangku sudah gila.

Aku terus memukul –mukul tombolnya. Dan akhirnya usahakupun berhasil, pesan itu berhenti di tengah gumaman yang menggoda.

"Itu temanku,"

Lauren mengerutkan dahinya, "Kukira dia bilang pesannya untuk daddy ?"

"Ehmm...tepat sekali" aku mengakui, "Dia bekerja untuk ayah kalian, aku yang merekomendasikannya,"

"Pekerjaan apa ?" tanya Lauren curiga. Aku memandang sekeliling dapur, dan memandang baju Kyuhyun yang tergantung.

"Dry Cleaning. Benar, ya. dry cleaning..."

Saat ia akan bertanya lagi, aku mengiringnya kembali kedapur "Dengar nona muda, jangan terlalu banyak bertanya. saatnya kita memasak pasta. Oke,"

Lauren dalam sekejap melupakan pertanyaannya, wajahnya berbinar saat aku kembali membahas menu makan malam hari ini.

.

.

Sudah jam sembilan lewat lima belas menit, Kyuhyun baru saja datang. Beruntung anak –anak malam ini tidur lebih awal.

"Ehem!" aku berdehem saat Kyuhyun selesai meminum air putih.

"Ada pesan untukmu di telepon tadi,"

"Hu-uh," jawabnya kemudian membuka kulkas, "Dari siapa ?".

"Sebaiknya kau dengar saja sendiri,"

Ia mengerutkan dahinya lalu berjalan menuju meja kecil dimana telepon rumah berada.

"Kurasa aku akan tidur saja.."

"Sungmin-ah!"

"Ya ?"

"Tidak ada pesan,"

"Oh, mungkin aku salah dengar..." aku berjalan kepintu,

"Tunggu, apa pesannya ?"

Aku mengerutkan hidung, "Ehmm... dari seorang wanita," kataku padanya, "Namanya Christina,"

"Oke, gomawo," aku mengalihkan pandangan darinya, kembali menuju pintu kamarku,

"Sungmin-ah!"

aku menoleh lagi, "Hmm ?"

"Jika dia menelpon lagi dan di alihkan ke _voicema__I'l, j_angan di angkat. Oke ?"

"Jangan ?"

"aku ingin menghindarinya," jelasnya.

Aku yakin ia malu "Tentu saja, tidak masalah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum padaku. Senyumnya aneh, namun rendah hati. senyum yang menandakan jika ia menghargai pemahamanku.

Aku mendapati diriku tersihir olehnya, tidak mampu bergerak atau bicara. Aku terkesima saat ia memandangku, untuk pertama kalinya tanpa tatapan yang mengintimidasi. Tatapan tanpa kerutan didahi membuatnya jauh lebih menawan.

"Selamat malam, kalau begitu!" kataku cerita,

"Ya," jawabnya, "Malam."

.

.

.

TBC

.

Maaf telat update, semoga chapter ini disukai. Jika ff ini masih aneh dan masih typo, saya minta maaf. Meng-remake novel terjemahan itu memang susah –susah gampang. namun saya berusaha kembali menuliskannya dalam bahasa yang mudah di mengerti sesuai kemampuan saya.

Terima kasih untuk semua review yang di tinggalkan pada chapter sebelumnya, maaf saya masih belum bisa balas. semua kritik dan saranny saya terima dengan senang hati demi kelanjutan cerita ini.

Hmm... kemaren ada yang nanya akun saya tempat posting ff. saya gak pernah posting ff saya di fb, saya cuma posting di FFN sama blog saya, www. selalukyumin. wordpress. com. Join neeee... :) hehehe

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...

Bye..bye...


End file.
